


Safe Cracker

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: one-shots-supernatural 's Hellatus Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Movie Quotation(s), Movie Reference, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Swearing, friend!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for week 16 of @one-shots-supernatural ’s Hellatus Challenge. So this prompt kinda brought out my goofy side but gave me a great idea! I wonder if anyone will get the references…Prompt: ‘I’m trying to crack a safe, be quiet.’





	Safe Cracker

“Oh, come on! Who puts a double lock on a safe?!” I muttered to myself as I tried to figure out the 5 digit code on the inner door. I had cracked the outer door in matter of minutes, listening for the right click as I turned the dial. Just when I thought I got in, there had been a second door with a five digit button code.

I cracked my neck and racked my brain for an idea. I had tried several combinations already, ranging from anniversaries and birthdays, but nothing. It was imperative to get into this safe before the family of warlocks returned and could use the contents to start another apocalypse. Sam and Dean had given me all the information they could and told me the safe is where all of the ritualistic items were held, including a centuries old grimoire. If we could get rid of the grimoire, the apocalypse couldn’t be started and then we could snuff the powerless warlocks.

Coming from a line of hunters with different abilities, my family had been shunned and turned away just because we were different. Telepathy, telekinesis, premonitions, above genius intelligence, pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, we were too different and were hunted ourselves more than actually hunting the strange and unusual. I, myself, had above genius intelligence and could hack or break into anything. Computers and safes were my specialty; there hasn’t been one I couldn’t solve and this one in front of me would NOT be my downfall.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I would figure this out. My phone went off, scaring me out out of my wits, ‘Freak Like Me’ echoing through the small closet. 

“Shit,” I growled. “Damn phone! _I’m trying to crack a safe, be quiet._ ” I snorted, realizing talking to an inanimate object wouldn’t do anything before grabbing the phone from my pocket, seeing Dean’s name on the screen. “What?” I snapped.

“Well, hello to you too, princess. Havin’ issues?” His voice laced with humor.

“Shut it, squirrel.” I retorted. “I almost got it. Don’t get your boxers in a twist!”

“Not wearin’ any, sweetheart.” I rolled my eyes from the smirk in his tone.

“Really, Dean? You’re a dork.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyhow!”

“And only Chuck knows why…” I laughed.

“Seriously though, the warlocks just left the gathering and will be back there in a few hours so you have to haul ass. Me and Sammy found the rest of the crap we need to gank these dicks, so hurry okay?” I could hear the worry in his voice and sighed. 

“Okay, Dean. Give me a half hour more and I’ll meet you guys at the motel to help plan the attack.”

“Deal, sweetness. See you soon and ‘may the schwartz be with you’!”

I busted out laughing. Dean quoting my favorite comedy always made my day. “Thanks Dean. I needed that! See you soon.” I ended the call and put my phone away, staring at the safe like it would tell me the code. I needed to get this open, and quick!

Ten minutes and four tries later, I thought of Dean’s parting words and something struck a chord. ‘There’s no way,’ I thought. I typed in the five digits and my eyes widened in amazement as the safe clicked open.

“No fucking way. Are you kidding me?! 1-2-3-4-5?! That’s the kind of thing an idiot would have on his luggage!” I grabbed the grimoire and everything else in the safe, stuffing them in my backpack before closing and locking the safe back up. I snuck back out of the house and got in my truck. As I headed back to the motel, the one thought I had was, “I so owe Dean a pie…”


End file.
